Salem Whitlock
Salem Whitlock leads his Tempestus Scions in the defence of Alaric Prime]] Tempestor Prime Salem Whitlock is the epitome of a Schola Progenium officer -- bold, courageous and utterly dedicated to the Imperium. Whitlock's personal honours and roll of victories would put most career officers to shame, and the respect he instills in his men is the envy of any Commissar. The Tempestor Prime commands none other than the 50th Kappic Eagles -- the toughest, most decorated company of Tempestus Scions this side of the Segmentum Solar. Though they number barely a single company, under Whitlock's command they are worth more than a regiment of regular Guardsmen -- and they know it. If Whitlock and the Kappic Eagles have any flaw at all, it is their assumption that their orders will be obeyed to the letter regardless of whom they are delivered to. History Orphaned at the age of two standard years, Salem Whitlock was raised by the Schola Progenium on the Shrine World of Phrell. During his youth, his determination, devout loyalty and natural leadership marked him out as officer material, and for many years it was believed he was destined to join the Commissariat. However, as a Tempestus Scion cadet, Whitlock displayed an acumen for tactics that his Drill Abbots felt more suited to Militarum Tempestus command. His subsequent advance through the ranks of the Militarum Tempestus has been nothing short of meteoric. As a Tempestor, Whitlock led the drop assault that brought the decade-long siege of Fortress Hellstar to a bloody end. His squad swept through the stronghold with ruthless efficiency, gunning down every Cultist inside in less than eighty minutes. As a Tempestor Prime, Whitlock orchestrated the strikes that crippled an Aeldari warhost at Telvarr Prime. He then personally led the assault against the xenos witch-commander, who he slew whilst simultaneously redeploying his Valkyries and Vendettas to cut off the warhost's line of retreat, resulting in a bitter aerial duel that the Astra Militarum won through attrition and sheer determination. There are few Astra Militarum officers who can coordinate the actions of an entire company as fluently as Tempestor Prime Whitlock. Even fewer can do so in the thick of the fight, where Whitlock can be seen barking orders while snapping off shots with his bolt pistol. Whitlock insists on leading from the front, facing the same dangers as his men and assessing the battlefield first hand. It is this selfless bravery that inspires the Kappic Eagles to victory, the same quality that saw them at the front when the fate of Alaric Prime hung in the balance, when it was attacked by the rampaging Red WAAAGH! of Ork Warlord Grukk Face-rippa in 998.M41 in the Sanctus Reach. Wargear *'Carapace Armour' *'Hot-Shot Laspistol' *'Close Combat Weapon (Any type)' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear The Tempestor Prime may replace his Hot-Shot Laspistol with one of the following: *'Bolt Pistol' *'Plasma Pistol' Sources *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition), pg. 50 *''Warhammer 40,000 - The Sanctus Reach: The Red Waaagh!'' (Campaign Supplement), pp. 99-100, 105-106 Category:S Category:W Category:Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Characters Category:Tempestus Scions